


You Know My Name (And Now I Speak)

by GillyTweed



Series: You Ask My Name (And All I do is Listen) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sequel, does this proved closure for what i did in the prequel?, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to Polis, Lexa threw herself back into being the Commander. However, everything comes to a halt when her healer decides to make a house call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know My Name (And Now I Speak)

**Author's Note:**

> Please for give the pun in the description, my skype friend convinced me i needed to. XD Anyway, here is the sequel to You Ask My Name (And All I do is Listen). If you haven't read that yet go do so because otherwise this won't make any sense at all.

You Know My Name (And Now I Speak)

Pairing: Clexa

Rating:Children be Wary (K+)

Lexa felt a shiver go up her spine at the messenger’s words. Oyen was here. Oyen was downstairs, at the towers front doors, waiting for her. The brunette had thought she would never see the strange healer ever again after she had fled the cave, leaving her mask, and never returning. Turning towards the War Room’s door stiffly, she muttered out an excuse of leave to her generals, and departed with quick steps.

She hurried down a set of stairs, boots thumping on the stone slabs, and into the elevator at the center of the tower. After the attack from Azgeda and Oyen’s flight, Lexa had collapsed upon the furs she’d been sharing with her healer not a few hours before, exhausted and emotionally drained. A hard bump under her back had drawn her attention to the mask that had been thrown from her saviours face while she’d fought to protect her charge. The brunette had clutched it to her chest, and forced herself to breath, to become calm and think rationally. Once able to breath without the start of a sob clogging her throat, she had leaned back against the furs, inching away slightly from the growing pools of blood that originated from her attackers. She traced the edges of the mask, something that she now realized was made of wood, and not bone like she had initially thought. She immersed herself with thoughts of her healer while she tried to ignore the deep sting of abandonment that panged in her chest.

Oyen had been intimidating when she had first woken up, rough and wild, but proved herself to be caring and skilled in the healing arts. Despite not talking, she’d given Lexa everything she had needed. She provided help and a silent unjudging ear, comfort and warmth, and Lexa even wanted to say that for the first time in a long time, she had felt truly cared for. While she knew even allowing herself to feel such things, and having revealed quite a bit of personal information to an essential stranger, was foolish beyond compare, she desired to have such a relationship again. But once she returned to her people, it was desire she knew she would have to stamp down. To crush under her heel then lock away in the furthest reaches of her heart. Swallowing, she had allowed a small part of herself to cry out in protest before forcing that down as well. She knew she had to return to her people, their stability depended on it, but allowed herself one more moment of selfish sorrow.

Tears streamed down her face as she had left the cave, weapons in hand, and she’d begun her journey. It had been short, luckily. She crossed paths with some of her warriors, all infinitely relieved to see her. Within the next day, she had been returned to Polis, and she had shouldered the burdens that, for a brief time, she had been relieved of. She smiled sadly as she thought of the disapproving look Oyen would have given her for diving back into combat after having barely recovered from her near death experience.

Lexa was jolted from her thoughts as the lift came to a grinding halt. The doors opened and she stepped out and over to the front doors. Here she paused. On the other side was the one who had saved her life all those months ago. Who had carried her when she was weak, and listened as she had cried in her weakest moments. Who had become something that could only be described as a friend. She had little doubt that Oyen had come for a reason. However, no matter how she spun it in her head, there were too many possibilities to decide on a likely answer as to why. Swallowing, she steeled herself and pushed open the door.

Her breath caught at the sight of her healer. She was different. Not a bad different, just different. Gone was the wild, untamed hair, now tied back in a neat red bundle at the base of her neck, and gone was the thick, slightly dishevelled, furs, replaced with clean clothes that hugged her figure. Another mask, similar to her old one, adorned her face, but still her piercing blue eyes remained uncovered. A wave of confusing familiarity washed over the Commander. Forcing herself to push away the feeling, she cleared her throat and held open the door.

_“Oyen, please come in.”_

The other girl followed, steps light and quick. A bag bounced on her hip as she hopped up the few steps to Lexa’s side. Without any prompting, the healer trailed Lexa, following her into the elevator although not without some initial hesitation. From the way she marveled at her surroundings and the way she glimpsed out every window, the brunette could guess that she had never been to Polis, let alone into the Commanders tower.

They passed several rooms, including the War room where Titus and several of her generals watched as she passed, confused expressions adorning all their faces as her companion came into view. Eventually, they reached her personal chambers. After ordering her guards to make sure they were undisturbed, her stomach churned nervously, and while she tried to keep her anxiety from showing, she felt as though Oyen could sense it as they entered her room.

_“Please, make yourself comfortable.”_

Taking a seat on one of the couches in her sitting area, she observed her guest. The healer gazed around the room, taking in the large bed, sitting area, the balcony and the substantial amount of candles that adorned every surface. She looked strong, standing in the light streaming through the balcony’s doorway. More open and confident, and less closed off, as she had been when she hid behind wild locks and rough furs. Lexa fought off the urge to stand and hug the other girl, to revel in her calming and safe presence. Instead, she crossed her legs and toyed with the dagger sheathed at her hip.

Oyen continued to observe for another moment before gently placing her bag next to a couch and sat. Her posture was comfortable yet poised, as though she may need to spring into action at a moments notice. Her attention quickly settled on Lexa’s face, gaze roaming across each feature. The Commander felt a slight burn as her cheeks heated up, and was thankful for the war paint that obscured her skins redness. Shifting uncomfortably, she attempted to start a conversation.

_“So… you have returned…”_

She didn’t want to make it sound like a question, but it came out as such anyway. She silently berated herself for sounding hopeful, almost needy, as she straightened in an attempt to look like the strong warrior she was supposed to be. The Heda had no need for companionship. Oyen tilted her head slightly, as though searching for something, a sign of some sort. Clenching the muscles of her jaw, Lexa tried to remain stoic and calm, despite the emotions bubbling in her chest. As though she had found what she was looking for, Oyen relaxed slightly, leaning back into the chair with a long breath.

Swallowing down a surge of seemingly irrational panic, Lexa watched as the healer lifted her arms up, fingers brushing the sides of her mask, where the ties were located. Did she want to know who Oyen was? It would be a huge shift in dynamic, going from a nameless, faceless entity to a person who most likely had family, friends, and relationships beyond their own.  She grudgingly admitted that she was anxious. Talking to a mask was so much easier than a flesh and blood face. Her anxiety heightened as the ties came undone. There was no stopping Oyen now, even if she wanted to. Quickly, she looked away, fearing the change.

“Lexa.”

Her head whipped up. The voice was scratchy, low and rough, but one she knew well. Her heart stopped and her jaw slackened slightly. She was thankful that she was already sitting down as she gazed upon the true features of Oyen.

“Clarke…”

She breathed out quietly, throat closing. She could feel her breath quicken as she registered this new information.

Oyen was Clarke.

Clarke had been her healer.

Weakly, she stood up. She felt her vision blur, blood rushing to her head as she stumbled onto the balcony. She gripped the railing hard as she breathed heavily, knuckles turning white. Even during her time with Oyen she had never stopped thinking about Clarke. She had wondered where she was, how she was doing, if she was still alive. She was uncaring of if she would ever be forgiven, she just wanted Clarke to be alright. The conflict with the Azgeda had distracted the Commander from anything else for well over a month before she’d had the resources to spare to send scouts to search for the blonde, however, in that month the healer had all but disappeared, vanishing into the wind. Yet, of course, thoughts of the Sky leader had still plagued Lexa, even prompting her into trying to find the other girl when lives depended on it. While she had unknowingly found her, it had still cost the lives of several warriors.

A wave of nausea washed through her as her mind replayed every action and conversation she had had with Oyen. Every word and intimate touch. For some reason the vision she had of each person couldn’t over lap, yet in her room was the perfect example and proof. Oyen knew things about Lexa, personal things, things that Lexa had assumed could never be said, and that meant that Clarke knew them as well. She had listened as Oyen, and said nothing, offering no judgement or reaction. Then she had fled, refusing to face the brunette. Yet, now she returned. Why? Why, why why why?

Wrestling with her emotions, she calmed herself, breathing deeply. The only one who could answer such questions was Clarke, but Lexa feared what she would say, what she would do. The Commander had betrayed her, broken her heart and abandoned her to the wolves. She had every reason to hate the older girl. However, the blonde had saved her, rescued her from death and cared for her in her weakest moments. She now held information that could probably tear Lexa apart, both emotionally and politically if used right. Information Lexa should not have shared in the first place, but had been too weak not to. Thus far, however, there had been no stirrings of rebellion or coup, no whispered threats or promises of destruction, only the usual that came during war. Thus far, she had told no one.

She swallowed thickly, throat dry. She wiped a hand across her face, smudging her war paint and ridding herself of the tears that had managed to escape her eyes. Her chest still felt tight, and her vision still swam ever so slightly, but still, she forced herself to turn and return to her seat.

Clarke had yet to move, sitting rigidly on the edge of her seat, as though she was going to flee at any moment. As Lexa returned, she relaxed, the creases of worry easing on her face. With that, the brunette realized that she hadn’t intended to flee, but had been worried for the older girl as she had gone to recompose herself. Her knees weakened as she gratefully sat back down. For a few moments, she couldn’t pull her gaze from her lap, too nervous to look at the other girl. When she finally did, she could barely find any words.

“Hello, Clarke…”

She managed in English. The words were rough with emotion, and said with the accents found in her native language, but they were still understandable. The blondes face softened, heart clenching at the distraught girl before her.

_“Hello, Lexa.”_

She responded in Trigedasleng. Her voice was soft, still getting used to being used, but was soothingly calm as Lexa continued to slowly calm down. The younger girl waited, leaving the course of the conversation to her counterpart. While Clarke wanted to reassure her of everything, but also didn’t want to overwhelm her. In the time she had spent with her under the guise of Oyen, she understood that Lexa, not the Commander, was actually rather fragile, and who she was facing now wasn’t the Commander.

Lexa swallowed and glanced around the room, unsure of where to start, or even to start at all. She felt scattered and panicked, unsure of what to do in such a personal situation, having been removed from such things for so long. She was also endlessly confused. Confused at the care Clarke provided, and her return despite Lexa’s betrayal. With that thought a fresh wave of guilt crashed down upon her. She could feel tears well behind her eyes, making her face tight and throat constrict further.

“I am so sorry, Clarke.”

Somehow, she had managed to stutter out her words, as strangled by emotion as they were. Guilt flowed over her in waves, attacking every muscle, vein and organ. The brunette couldn’t stop from curling into herself, hunching over and clutching at the chairs arms in an attempt to remain upright. A ringing had started in her ears, drowning out any response Clarke might have made. Only when a gentle hand slowly touched her face, cupping her jaw in a tender hold, did she look up. Through her tears, she could see Clarke, kneeling before her, arms moving to encircle the brunette. With little force, Lexa was pulled from her chair and carried over to the couch Clarke had previously occupied. The older girl put up no fight as she was moved. Her emotions leaving her too weak to even think of resisting.

Clarke settled them on the couch, laying herself across it, and setting Lexa on her lap. With slow movements, she removed both of their boots with quick fingers, and took off the other girl’s jacket and weapons, setting them on the table that sat between all the seats. Once stripped of the armour and heavy blades, the blonde tucked the older girl against her chest and rested her chin atop her head. Even though she was back to being the Commander, Lexa still felt small and fragile as she was held by the young healer.

Lexa pressed her cheek into the other girl’s collar bone, tears streaming down her face, as she clutched Clarkes shirt weakly. She was so confused, overwhelmed by guilt, and fear, and emotional pain that she couldn’t even think to describe. She felt that all she could do was tremble, yet somehow, with herculean strength, she succeeded in choking out one word.

“Why?”

Before answering, Clarke slowly began rubbing Lexa’s back in soothing circles, waiting for the harsh sobs to turn into gasping hiccups.

“Should I start from the beginning? After the mountain?”

The brunette hesitated before tentatively nodding. The quaking of her body had stopped as her tears subsided, but in turn it left her exhausted and slumped against Clarkes solid frame. The blonde took in a deep breath, her chest expanding and lifting the head that rested there, before letting it out in one long shaky exhale.

“Well, to start, I made sure my people got home safely, then I left. I couldn’t stand seeing the faces of the people I’d saved. It just reminded me of the things I had to do to save them.”

She paused, gathering her thoughts. As she did so, the soothing circular rubs continued, relaxing Lexa further. The feeling of guilt, however, only intensified, knowing that she was the reason the younger girl had to make those decisions.

“I traveled for a while, moving from place to place. I dyed my hair so I would be less recognizable. I knew if I stayed away too long people would look for me, and at the time I didn’t exactly want to be found. In time, I figured out how to hunt, learned some Trigedasleng from people at the trading posts. Basically, I did everything I could to push away thoughts of the Mountain.”

For a moment she paused, playing with the rough fabric of her pants.

“And thoughts of you.”

The quiet admission hurt, but was understandable considering what had happened at the time. Obviously, something had changed between then and now. Clarke had come back after all.

“I set up that cave we were in and stayed there about a month before I found you stumbling around the forest. I didn’t know it was you at first. I saw your warrior die, and you fall to the ground. I don’t know what I was thinking. Maybe help where I could, then run?”

The plan sounded hollow to both their ears, but the brunette didn’t interrupt and waited for the blonde to continue.

“When I realized it was you, I was so angry. All my memories of the Mountain, of you, of all the horrors that I‘ve had to see on the ground, just came rushing back. It honestly made me want to kill you.”

The younger girl licked her lips nervously. She couldn’t help but hold Lexa closer, abhorrent of the idea that she had once wanted to harm her.

“I couldn’t do it though. You were right there, dying already. I could have just left, but I couldn’t. So the only thing I could really do was bring you back to the cave. Try my best to keep you alive.”

Lexa listened intently, dying to know what Clarke had been thinking. She tried to remain relaxed as her healer’s arms circled her tighter, listening to the faint beat of the other girl’s heart as her head rested over it.

“When you started to wake up, I panicked. I couldn’t face you yet, so I grabbed the mask and put it on.”

“Did you make it?”

Lexa interrupted quietly. She actually really wanted to know. Clarke smiled down at the brunette who continued to hide her face against the younger girl’s chest.

“I did. It was rather hard too. Nicked my hands more than once while I was practicing.”

She brought her hand up to show the older girl. It was rough, and calloused, and riddled with small scars, but the brunette took it cautiously into both of her own. With light touches she traced the remnants of old wounds.

“I stayed silent because I knew the second you heard my voice you would know, and I just couldn’t handle that at the time. As time went on, my feelings changed, I guess. You were so hurt, both physically and emotionally, and regretted what you did so deeply, I just… I don’t know. All I know is I didn’t want to kill you anymore. The urge drained out of me.”

Lexa felt a slight amount of tension ease within her chest as she continued to trace the scars on Clarkes hands. Some were newer than others, with a pinkish tint on puckered skin, while others were pale, white, and slightly raised from the rest of the flesh.

“The moment I knew for sure that I wanted to make sure you were healed was when you told me about why you went closer to Skykru territory rather than a shorter path.”

The brunette stopped playing with her hands at those words, curling further into herself as guilt once again washed over her. She had gotten her warriors killed chasing an almost impossible fantasy, and that fact would weigh her down for a very long time.

“I was angry of course, about the Mountain, honestly I am still a little, but because you truly felt so guilty about leaving me, I thought that you at least had the right to atone.”

Lexa swallowed down a fresh wave of tears as relief flowed through her. She still had a chance. Clarke was giving her a second chance. The brunette clutched at the younger girl’s shirt harder, trembling as her emotions surged.

“I am so sorry.”

She choked out again. She wanted to ensure her remorse truly was recognized, to convince the blonde that she would do better, be better.

“I-I’ll try to earn your trust back. I won’t leave you. Not again.”

The unspoken ‘Please don’t leave me’ thankfully reached Clarkes ears, prompting her to card her fingers through the brunettes braided hair.

“Shhhhh, I’m here.”

Just knowing that the blonde was indeed there, alive, healthy and whole, and holding her, made Lexa sob harder. For so long, she had been alone, deprived of a kind or caring touch ever since its last provider had been ripped away oh so violently, and now that she’d had a taste, reminding her of the beauty of it, she felt as though she’d been starved. She now craved it and never wanted to let it go.

Clarke continued to cradle her and rub slow, soothing circles into her back as she broke down. The blonde understood now. Despite living among millions of people, Lexa had been isolated. She was separated off and denied the basic intimacies of family and friendship, and even love itself. The younger girl could only just barely imagine the pain it must have caused the brunette, whether the older girl had allowed herself to be fully aware of it or not. The only comparison Clarke could make was her year in solitary, except it must have been a thousand times worse. Lexa had sacrificed so much for her people. Things that the populace weren’t even aware of; all they saw was the figurehead of their nation, their leader, and should that leader break, a new one would be chosen. It made the blondes blood boil at the thought of Lexa being so easily discarded if she showed even a shred of weakness. It made her determined to stay by the brunette’s side even more. Hearing the older girls breathing even out slightly, she continued talking.

“I won’t run away again. I promise.”

Lexa felt a gentle hand tilt her chin up so she looked into Clarkes soft blue eyes. A small grin played on the other girl’s lips.

“And even if I have to, I’ll be sure to tell you first.”

The small joke made the brunettes lips twitch into a small watery smile. As the blood rush from her tears finally slowed, everything felt surreal. After the Mountain, whenever she had thought of reuniting with the Skykru leader, she had always imagined the blonde as rightfully furious, with murder in her eyes and threats on her lips. At the very least she had expected a dagger to her throat, which she would have welcomed. After Clarkes disappearance, the older girl had essentially given up any hope of ever seeing her again. But now, here Lexa sat, held by the very girl she had betrayed, as the blonde whispered comforting words and promises. If this was a dream, Lexa never wanted to wake up.

Rubbing her eyes, she felt the remnants of her thoroughly destroyed war paint smear from her cheeks, reminding her of the duties she had so readily abandoned when she had heard word of Oyen at the door. Swallowing, she rubbed the black paint through her fingers, trying to stall for as long as she could. Finally, she mumbled out her thoughts.

“I need to return to my duties… but…”

She hesitated, hoping Clarke would understand her aversion of leaving. The blonde smiled softly. Gradually, the younger girl eased both of them off the couch, standing up and supporting Lexa as her emotional exhaustion finally hit her with full force.

“Come on, lets get you cleaned up.”

Carefully, the young healer guided Lexa to the small adjoining bathroom. A metal tub sat tucked in one corner, a wooden stool was set in another, and a long table adorned the wall opposite, next to the door. One of the tables held a large clay bowl and a pitcher of water, along with several folded cloths. Leading Lexa to the stool, the blonde sat her down. Quickly, she poured some of the water from the pitcher into the bowl and dipped a cloth into it. Tenderly, with gentle strokes she began to remove the war paint that had smudged across Lexa’s cheeks and brow, while carefully avoiding the medallion that sat in the center of her forehead.

“Do you have more paint?”

She asked as she folded the cloth to use a clean section. The brunette swallowed, nodding slighting. Reaching over to the second table, she selected one of the many small pots that littered its surface and presented it to the other girl. Taking it, the blonde popped off the cap to reveal the inky black substance.

“Would you like to put it on or me?”

The sitting warrior looked up questioningly, brow furrowing.

“Do you remember the design?”

Clarke smirked down at her, eyebrow raised.

“Oh trust me, I definitely stared at your face enough to have it memorized.”

The older girls face began to heat up and, no longer disguised by layers of thick paint, the pink tone of her skin was on full display. Clarke chuckled as she brushed a lock of hair behind the brunette’s ear. Returning to the task at hand, the blonde dipped her fingers within the paint pot and scooping out a liberal amount of the goop. Raising her arm unhurriedly, she gently applied the black mixture along the creases and edges of Lexa’s face. With each touch of her fingers, the inky blackness spread, transforming the emotionally weakened girl before her into the fierce and indomitable Commander.

“Alright, all done.”

The healer straightened as she examined her work, wiping off any access paint on a spare cloth. The now paint covered warrior blinked her eyes open, having closed them at Clarkes gentle touches. Grabbing a mirror from one of the tables, she examined the blondes work, eyebrows raising in surprise at the almost perfect symmetry that the paint had been applied with.

“Thank you, it looks perfect.”

Lexa lowered the looking glass back to the table slowly. She didn’t want to return to her duties. While she knew she had to, she also knew that she couldn’t bring Clarke with her, even if she disguised herself as Oyen. If an unknown party was to be welcomed into the War room, there would be resistance from all generals, clan representatives and advisors. They would question how sound her mind was if she even mentioned it, but she also held the fear that, once she left, Clarke would disappear again. Looking up at her healer, she was about to voice her fears when a deep voice sounded from her bedroom.

_“Heda, you need to return to the War Room. Your position in the coalition is still precarious because of your long absence.”_

There was a touch of irritation in the timbre of Titus’ voice, making her jump up from her seat. She must have been away longer than she had anticipated if he ignored her wishes to not be disturbed. Turning her eyes to Clarke, she watched as the younger girl returned her mask to her face. Lexa hadn’t even realized she’d brought it with her to the bathroom. Swallowing in slight nervousness, she forced her pounding heart to calm as she entered the larger room.

Her advisor stood near the door, back straight with hands clasped behind his back, a look of disapproval on his face. When she entered, she could see that his eyes travel to the person trailing behind her, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the skull mask. Even though he kept his emotions in check, after knowing him for most of her life, she could see the slight changes in his expression. His eyes narrowed again, and his back straightened further. He tilted his chin up in an attempt to look more authoritative.

_“Heda, may I ask who this is?”_

At his accusatory tone, Lexa straightened. She needed to establish that Clarke was no threat while keeping her identity a secret. Had the blonde wanted to be known to those in Polis, she would have kept the mask off. Stepping aside, she motioned for her healer to step forward.

_“This is Oyen. She was the one to heal me during my… absence.”_

Titus had essentially interrogated her once the Commander had been returned to Polis. Part of it had been out of concern for her, she knew that much, but the other part had been in concern to the position of their nation. He had asked a multitude of questions from ‘were you captured?’ to ‘what did you say to this healer of yours?’ she had answered vaguely, not enjoying the prying he was doing, but had reassured him that she was fine only because of Oyen.

In response to her answer, Titus’s eyes narrowed further in suspicion. Walking into the room, he stopped right in front of Clarke, trying to use his height to intimidate.

_“So, you are the one I have heard about?”_

Clarke remained unphazed, looking the Flamekeeper up and down. After examining him, she nodded her head slightly. Despite Titus never having even meeting her before, she reverted to silence, obviously only comfortable with Lexa knowing who she truly is. Lexa pushed away any thoughts of the implications that that conclusion brought.

_“She will be staying here until further notice. Please inform the guards to provide her with anything she needs. If you would return to the War Room, I will join you shortly.”_

She was surprised at how steady her voice sounded as she gave out the orders. She had expected at least a slight waver considering how high strung she still felt. Titus examined her out of the corner of his eye, all the while keeping Clarke in front of him. The brunette used all the will power in her body to remain still and not show any sign of her turmoil. After a moment her advisor nodded, shuffling out of the door while still keeping his eyes on the newest addition to the Commanders Tower. Both of the girls remained rigid and still until the door shut, then simultaneously letting out a long breath. Slowly, after a moment to ensure Titus had really gone, Clarke removed her mask once again. Tilting her head back, eyes sliding shut, she breathed a deep sigh.

Lexa watched as her profile tilted, her dyed hair falling down her back, and her neck muscles worked slightly as she breathed. She still couldn’t believe she was here. Here and not angry. It was an outcome the brunette had only dared dream of, yet it was happening right here and now. Stepping closer to the younger girl, she kept her voice soft.

“You will stay, right?”

Clarke had said she would, but the fear still hadn’t left the brunette. The blonde opened her eyes slowly and looked at Lexa with a soft smile.

“I promised. I won’t leave. Not without telling you first, at the very least.”

The tension in the brunette’s stomach eased at her words. Clarke would remain until she got back. That was all that she could ask for. Nodding in acceptance, she made her way over to the sitting area, retrieving her jacket and swords. Clarke followed slowly, crossing the room in short even steps, as the Commander buckled her coat. It took longer than she would have liked as she fumbled with the metal clasps. Once her jacket and weapons were secured on her person, she sat and started putting on her boots. Despite having calmed down significantly, her hands still shook slightly, making buckling the straps difficult. Lexa jerked back as other hands gently batted hers away.

“Let me help. We don’t want Titus storming in here again.”

Clarke fastened her boots quickly and stood up, holding out a hand to offer assistance in standing. Taking the outstretched hand, the brunette was pulled to her feet. Heat burned her cheeks as she realized she was much closer to Clarke than she was expecting. The blonde, not letting go of her hand pulled her into a tight embrace. The hug was comforting.

“I will try my best to stay and help you where ever I can. You have done much for my people, even though I didn’t see it initially, now it’s my turn to help you.”

The words were spoken quietly into her ear as she felt the young healer’s arms tighten around her. It made her eyes prickle with tears again, but she forced them back. Knowing their time was short, she regretfully ended the embrace. Swallowing, she allowed herself to take in the image of Clarke, now that they were so close. She drank in the sight of her eyes, her nose, her cheekbones, everything. Feeling a small surge of joy at the mere presence of the blonde, she smiled.

“I will return soon.”

She pulled away. Clarkes hands trailed along her arms as she did so, leaving tingling paths behind on her skin. Turning, she made her way to the door, using every last shred of her will power not to go running back to the girl behind her. As she pulled open the door and stepped through, she heard Clarkes quiet response.

“I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Did this provide the closure people wanted? Or am I going to have to keep writing oneshots? XD If you want to talk to me about fanfics or see updates on my progress, come find me on my Tumblr under the name GillyTweed.


End file.
